Not Meant to Be Loved
by ticklebear.fnaf.7603
Summary: AU Mortal Instruments When Clary Fray moves from a rural town in Minnesota to New York City, she's considered an outcast. She doesn't make any friends and is genuinely surprised when Jace Herondale, son of the late mayor Stephen Herondale, and his wife Celine Herondale, becomes her only friend.
1. Prologue

Jace watched through the window, seeing the girl's eyes close, and her not open them.

Even though she wasn't dead, all he could tell was that she was breathing. He wanted to scream her name, but he couldn't utter a word."

The doctor walked up to Jocelyn, her mother. "Mrs. Fray, I fear we might need to go into surgery."

"But, she can't. I don't-"

"Mrs. Fray, your daughter could die if she doesn't get this surgery. Do you really want to lose your daughter?"

Jocelyn shook her head. "No, Dr. Walsh." She let the tears escape from her eyes and held her face in her hands as Clary's stepfather, Luke, held Jocelyn in his arms. Jace looked down, and when he looked back up, tears flowed profusely.


	2. Chapter 1

Clary stared out the window of the station wagon her family was crammed into. "Mom, why did we have to move now?" Her older brother, Jonathan asked.

Her mother didn't answer. Jocelyn Fray was often like this, quiet and reserved. Jonathan sighed, then turned to their stepfather, Luke. He would answer most of the time. "Luke, why did we have to move now."

"Jon, your mother got a new job, but they wanted her to manage the New York corporate office."

Jonathan crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "When will we be there?" Clary piped up, looking at Luke.

"In about half an hour," Luke said, his eyes on the sprawling highway in front of them. Luckily, they had just missed rush hour, and there were only a few cars ahead of them on the highway.

Clary turned her gaze from the window to the books in front of her. ... _And Then There Were None_ by Agatha Christie was her favorite book of all time. The twists and turns, although making her sick, gave her an insight to how murder mysteries were like back in the 1930's. She opened the book for the umpteenth time, and scanned the pages, looking for the name Vera Claythorne. Vera was her favorite character, probably the youngest female in the novel. As soon as her eyes hit Vera's name, Clary paused, satisfied.

This was a little game Clary played while reading her favorite books. She would remember her favorite character's name and scan through the book until it appeared, and she would be proud of herself. "Clary, how is that book?"

Clary, who was looking down, jerked her head up. "Yea? Oh, um, it's good. My favorite." She said, petting the book.

Luke smiled at her. "Okay. We'll be there in five minutes."

Clary sat quietly. She looked out the window and was greeted with the bright New York City skyline. She gasped. It was breathtaking, different from anything that she had ever seen. It was much different from her small town in Minnesota. "Beautiful, huh?" her brother asked, looking out the window opposite from hers.

She replied, "Very different from St. Cloud."

Luke pulled off the highway and drove through Times Square to get to their new house in Westchester. Clary was astounded by the brightness of the electronic signs, and the storefronts trying to pull you in. Clary was almost tempted to jump out of the car and explore this beautiful place. But, she sat quietly, in awe.

They pulled into a subdivision, and Clary was surprised that any of these magnificent homes could be theirs. They pulled into the driveway of their new home, and Jocelyn said, "Home sweet home."

 **SORRY FOR THE HIATUS. SCHOOL IS TAKING OVER MY LIFE. ALSO, I APOLOGIZE FOR HOW SHORT THIS CHAPTER IS. A BIT OF A BEGINNING FILLER**


	3. Chapter 2

A loud boom woke Clary up. She groaned, annoyed that this insignificant storm woke her up this morning. She turned her alarm toward her, the numbers beeping the number 5:47. She sat up and tried to get off her bed, but instead fell clumsily from her bed. "Ouch." She muttered.

Her brother, whose room was next to her's, promptly stood up and hurried into her room. "Clar, are you okay?" He asked.

Clary, who stared at her brother's tufted hair, started chuckling. "No, I'm not. Your hair looks atrocious."

He glared at his younger sister. "Thanks. Anyways, I see you've pretty much gotten unpacked."

It was a week after the small family moved into their five-bedroom house. Even though the family only occupied three out of the five, it still was a good option for the family, if Jocelyn wanted more kids or if they had guests over. Clary decided to stop procrastinating and unpack her room. Her mother had unpacked most of the belongings that the family shared, and Jonathan had barely unpacked at all. Clary was the only person to completely finish packing, and it left her (Clary) delighted. "I am unpacked." She chirped.

Her brother shook his head. " I don't understand how you could be so chipper about this. It's unpacking and keeping your room neat. Back in Minnesota, you could barely keep your room clean for forty-five minutes." He muttered.

"Well, unlike you, I happen to be happy to have a fresh start, Jon," Clary replied with an evil smile on her face.

"Well, what are you going to do now that you've unpacked your room, Clar?"

Clary looked at her ceiling. What was she going to do? "Hmmm. I don't know. I guess I'll just walk around, take in my surroundings. The whole nine, ya know."

Jon nodded, then replied, "Well, Ms. early bird, have fun. In the meantime, I'm going to get to sleep."

Clary nodded and shooed her brother out of her room. "Well, go back to bed, Mr... I'll think of it later."

Her brother snorted and then walked out of her room and into his.

* * *

As Clary's feet patted on the sidewalk, she felt beads of sweat trickling down her forehead. "It's only March? Why does it feel as if it's summer?" She muttered to herself.

She kept running, her Green Day music blaring through her headphones. She kept running until she bumped into someone. "Can you watch where you're going?" Clary said rudely, ripping her earbuds from her ears. She looked at the person angrily.

Even though this was a trivial thing to be angry about, Clary was very temperamental. "I'm sorry. I thought that you bumped into me, Ariel."

Clary looked at this rude individual. He was very attractive, but that didn't affect Clary. She wasn't fooled by attractive guys who were a-holes. The male started to run past her, when Clary said, "Why did you call be Ariel? Because I have red hair."

The male turned around with a smirk and nodded. Clary sighed, exasperated. "How would you feel if I called you dumbass because you're a blonde? It sucks, doesn't it?" She asked, and he froze.

"Listen. I don't want to start any trouble. I'm afraid I was acting very brashly. My name's Jace."

He held out his hand, and Clary looked at it with an eyebrow raised. "Clary." She shook Jace's hand reluctantly, and said, "Well, Jace. I have to go."

"Wait. I don't know your number."

"Ugh. Does it even matter? You'll probably trip me next time I'm on a run."

He smirks. "See you later, Clary."

Confused, Clary ran off in the other direction.

* * *

 **TWO WEEKS LATER...**

"Clary? Clary? Clary. CLARY!"

Clary sat up immediately, and once again, fell off her bed. "Not again." She muttered to herself.

She walked to her door, and shouted, "Be down in a minute!"

She went over to her closet and picked out a hoodie and jeans. Clary didn't prefer being noticed, and at her new school, she was isolated even more than she was before. She couldn't make a lot of friends. She was...hmmm, how do you say it? Right. Socially awkward. She threw them on, and put her hair into a quick braid.

Clary didn't like school. One bit. Even though she preferred to be isolated, she also liked to have a few friends. At her old school, even though she was isolated, she wasn't as bullied as she is here. She sees the plasticity of the girls, and Clary can't match them. They were all skinny, with plump lips and either black or blonde hair. Clary was bullied for being unique.

Clary dashed down the stairs. "You called me, Mom?"

"Yes. I got a call from your principal."

Clary looked at her mother in shock. Clary was a good girl in school. She barely swore, she did all of her homework, and she paid attention. What more could the teachers want? "And..."

"They want to transfer you to the Honors College Prep English."

She stared at her mother, dumbfounded. "Really?"

"Yes. Congratulations."

Clary's smile transformed into a massive grin. "When do I start? Going to Honors?"

Her mother looked at her daughter's excited expression and smiled. "Today. They are letting you 'get a feel' for the class, just to see if you want to take it. The class, I mean." Jocelyn felt that she always needed an extra step of clarification, so her conversations with her daughter would take a long amount of time to finish.

Clary chuckled. "Okay, mom. Well, I guess I have to catch the bus. See you later."

"Honey, just go with Jonathan to school. He's taking the station-wagon."

"Whatever. I'd rather take the bus with a bunch of sweaty jocks than wait for Jonathan to finish putting gel in his hair." Clary replied to her mother with an eyeroll.

Clary walked out of the kitchen, and walked outside to catch her bus.

* * *

"Okay students. What genre does the play Romeo and Juliet fall in?" The blonde haired boy sitting in the back of the class raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Herondale?"

The boy cleared his throat. "It's a tragedy, Mr. Starkwe-"

The door to the classroom opened, admitting a girl inside. Everyone looked at her in shock. "Hi. I was told to come here today. This IS Mr. Starkweather's Honors English class, isn't it?"

"Yes. Can you please inform the class why you're late, Ms..."

"Fray. Clary Fray. Um, the bus broke down. I decided to walk, as I was a couple minutes away. Then, it started pouring. So, that's why I'm late."

"Okay Ms. Fray. Now, you can sit in the back, next to Mr. Herondale."

Even though Clary had absolutely no clue to who 'Mr. Herondale' was, she was able to figure what desk the teacher was talking about. She sat down, when a familar voice said, "Well hello, Clary. Fancy seeing you here."

"Oh God," Clary muttered under her breath. She turned to her neighbor. "Well hello to you too, Jace." she whispered. She turned back to Mr. Starkweather, and paid attention to his lecture.

"Ariel, why are you in honors classes? Are you...smart?" He said with a fake gasp.

Clary gritted her teeth. This boy made Clary want to rip every bit of her red hair out. "Leave me alone," Clary said, her teeth still gritted.

"Ms. Fray, do you have something to share with the class?" Mr. Starkweather asked Clary. Clary rolled her eyes.

"No, I do not, Mr. Starkweather." She said with an innocent smile. She then turned to Jace. "But I'm absolutely sure that Jace has something to share." She finished off her sentence with a malicious grin.

The other students in the class snickered as Jace Herondale, the New York City Institute bad boy, get shoved into the spotlight by a new kid. "Ummm...I don't have anything to say."

The teacher grunted, and then turned back to the board.

* * *

At her lunch period, Clary sat alone. Two people, a boy and a girl, who she recognized from her English class walked up to her. "Hi. You're Clary Fray, right?"

Clary looked up, astonished that someone actually recognized her and didn't call her Clarissa. "Yes. And you are..."

The girl responded, "I'm Isabelle Lightwood. This is my twin brother, Alec. We're the new mayor's kids." She said. "Can we sit with you. We find that you standing up to Jace Herondale to be pretty god-damn remarkable."

Clary smiled widely. "Thanks. And sure. As you can tell, I don't prefer to be social."

"We don't really prefer to be social either, after Jace-"

"What did that asswipe do?" Clary asked, one of her fists clenched.

"He...he hurt me more than words can explain." Alec said. Clary got the message that the twins did not want to talk about that boy and then Isabelle said, "So, what made you move here to New York?"

"Well, my mom got a new job here, and she couldn't leave her family behind, so we were brought from Minnesota and, well, here I am. So, my mom enrolled my brother and I here, and that's that."

"What grade is your brother in?" Alec asked eagerly.

"He's a junior, while we are lowly sophmores. He's Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern." I say.

"Why do you two have different last names?" Isabelle inquires, loads of curiosity laced in her voice.

"Well..."

* * *

 **THREE YEARS AGO**

 _Valentine, or Val walked into the house, drunk as usual. He was looking for his son, Jonathan Christopher, who he called Jon. "JON!"_

 _"Y-Yea dad?"_

 _"Where is my scotch?" Val asked condecendingly._

 _"Yo-You ran out dad." Jonathan said._

 _Val looked at his son, rage filling his eyes. "I thought I told you to grab me some more, Jonathan. Why didn't you listen to me?"_

 _"Sir, they wouldn't let me get it because I'm underage." Val then smacked his son, making the boy cry._

 _"WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME, JONATHAN?"_

 _Jonathan ran. He never did this, because the boy knew that Val would eventually catch up to him. But this time, Jonathan knew where to go. The young boy frantically sprinted across the street. He walked to his neighbors door, and knocked on it multiple times before someone answered. "Jonathan? What's wrong?" A lady asked._

 _"Ma'am, I need to call the police. My dad. He keeps-" The boy paused, and started sobbing. "Please, ma'am. I can't be there any longer with that monster."_

 _"Okay, sweetie, you can use my phone._

XXXxxXXX

 _The police took the young boy to the station to do a DNA test. They wanted to find the fourteen year old's mother, or any other living family._

 _The police officer comes back. "Okay Jonathan. Your mother is coming to pick you up."_

 _Little did the little boy know that he was kidnapped by his own father. His mother won full custody of her two children, and Valentine asked if he could say goodbye to his son. The father took his son and ran off to Arizona, leaving Jocelyn heartbroken. She sent out an AMBER Alert, and Jonathan's image was plastered on the sides of milk cartons._

 _Little did the little boy know that he was famous._

 _The court trial Morgenstern v. Fray was broadcasted all over the United States. Soon, people would watch in awe as the father of the boy would act like the victim, or he would viciously bite at people who would suggest one adjustment to the claims that he (Valentine) made._

 _After a very short trial, Valentine Morgenstern was sentenced to a number of years in prison that no one remembers. And Jonathan went home with his family. And everything was fine._

 _For now._

* * *

"...And that's what happened to my brother." Clary finished with a grimace.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Alec said, and placed a reassuring hand on Clary's shoulder.

"Yea," Isabelle said. "That must've been hell to go through, Clary. We're kind of going through something bad, but nothing of that same multitude, ya know?"

Clary nodded, though she didn't know what her new acquaintance was talking about. The bell rang, and it was the signal that this lunch period was over. "Well, Clary, it was nice to meet you!" The twins said in unison.

"Nice to meet you too." Clary said with a smile.

Then, the trio split apart, and went to their separate classes.


End file.
